<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hard candy dripping on me til my feet are wet by samwhambam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686483">hard candy dripping on me til my feet are wet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam'>samwhambam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiwi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication, Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, jake is there for like a second, just hot hot sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie runs into Twyla at one of Jake's massage circles. When she notices that Twyla isn't really feeling it, she invites Twyla back to her apartment for a whiskey of their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiwi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hard candy dripping on me til my feet are wet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nontoxic/gifts">nontoxic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy happy birthday, from all of us to you, we wish it was our birthday so we could party too hey! happy birthday nontoxic &lt;3</p><p>(god, i can't wait until i hear that fucking song in a restaurant again)</p><p>ALSO OMG I FORGOT TO THANK FISHYSPOTS AND YOURBUTTERVOICEDBEAU FOR READING THIS OVER. man it’s been a weird week</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stevie’s phone beeped and she eyed it where it was lit up on her coffee table. She was comfortable lying on the couch, under her new weighted blanket with Interflix open on her laptop that she rested on her chest. Whatever notification popped up on her phone was not worth getting up.</p><p>The notification popped up on her laptop and she squinted as she lifted her head to get a better look at it. </p><p>
  <em> massage circle @ jakes  </em>
</p><p>“Oh,” Stevie swiped the notification away and paused Event Horizon. She hovered her mouse at the top of the screen. The event was starting in an hour and a half. </p><p>She contemplated the bottle of wine she had on the coffee table next to her phone. </p><p>When Jake had texted her yesterday letting her know that his biweekly massage circle was a-go, Stevie had RSVP’d quickly with a thumbs up. She’d hopped into the shower and taken a long bath to exfoliate and shave to prepare for the following night.</p><p>She needed a night of hot, passionate sex to distract her from the shitshow that franchising the motel had become. </p><p>But she forgot about it and had gotten comfortable after work. If she stayed, she could keep watching her shitty movie and drink wine. If she went… someone would celebrate her body.</p><p>Stevie got up. She just needed to shower and then she’d be ready. </p><p>*</p><p>She was offered a drink as she walked through the door and she had taken it gratefully. There were a few people sitting on the couch talking.</p><p>“Small group tonight?” Stevie asked as she took her first sip. </p><p>“Kinda,” Jake gestured to the door. “There are a few more people coming.”</p><p>“Great,” Stevie nodded as he walked away to open a bottle of wine.  </p><p>Stevie drank her whiskey as she watched a few more people mill into the apartment and make themselves comfortable. She knew she should mingle, talk to the people that she’d hopefully be fucking soon, but she needed more time to ease into being sociable. </p><p>She heard the door open and she turned to look as Twyla walked in holding a bottle of wine. She looked unsure as she walked further into the apartment. </p><p>“Hey,” Stevie said as Twyla approached her. </p><p>“Hi Stevie,” Twyla smiled at her. She looked around the apartment and when she turned back to Stevie, she looked a little frazzled. </p><p>“You good?” Stevie asked. </p><p>“Yeah,” Twyla sighed. Her fingers were tight on the wine bottle and Stevie lifted her eyebrows at her. “Just my first time coming to one of these things. It’s a little outside my comfort zone, so I’m a little anxious about it.”</p><p>“Oh?” Stevie took a sip of her drink. </p><p>“Jake’s invited me many times over the years and I just never felt ready to accept,” Twyla explained. “But I figured, if my Heliophobic second cousin was able to go get the mail last week for the first time in two years, I could do something different too.”</p><p>“Heliophobic?” Stevie asked. </p><p>“Fear of the sun,” Twyla nodded at Jake who was walking up to them. “Should probably say hi to the host.”</p><p>Stevie watched Twyla walk away and greet Jake with a short hug. Out of all of the people in Schitt’s Creek, Twyla was the last one she would’ve expected to see at one of Jake’s orgies. </p><p>But now that she was here, Stevie wanted to explore the idea. </p><p>*</p><p>Things were underway and people were getting naked, but Stevie noticed Twyla standing in the kitchen by herself. She held up her empty glass, miming a refill, and got up from the couch where she had been about to join in. </p><p>“Hey,” Stevie stepped next to Twyla. </p><p>Twyla pushed herself up from where she had been leaning against the counter where the whiskey was. </p><p>“Hi,” Twyla put down her own empty cup. </p><p>“You going to join in?” Stevie asked. </p><p>“I think so. There’s just a lot of people. Don’t really know where to start,” Twyla said with a laugh. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s kind of intimidating at first,” Stevie agreed. Her first whiskey night had been <em> interesting. </em>And it wasn’t until her third one that Stevie really started to have unadulterated fun with it and found her groove and place within the group. “You kind of just have to go for it. It gets easier over time.”</p><p>Twyla hummed. Stevie raised her eyebrows at Twyla when Twyla turned to Stevie. Twyla’s eyes shifted to the groups of people strewn about Jake’s apartment. There was a slight blush on the tops of her cheeks. </p><p>“Hey,” Stevie stepped closer to her. She tilted her head and considered the woman in front of her. Twyla’s eyes widened as Stevie took another step closer. “Wanna get out of here? I have whiskey at my place.”</p><p>“Okay,” Twyla breathed. </p><p>Stevie downed the rest of her drink, left her empty cup in the sink and led Twyla out. It was chilly outside and Stevie pulled her jacket closed against the breeze. </p><p>“I walked,” Stevie shrugged in apology. “But I’m just around the corner.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Twyla smiled and dug her hands into her pockets. </p><p>“So,” Stevie started to walk. She brushed hair out of her face. Twyla hummed when it took Stevie a bit to continue. Stevie wasn’t sure what she was going to say. It occurred to her that she’s known Twyla for a long time, but she doesn’t actually know much about <em> Twyla </em> as an adult <em> . </em>She can recount bits of her family tree, but Twyla holds a lot of her own, personal stories close to her chest. </p><p>They used to be… close wasn’t the right word. But there’s memories there from when they were young, when Stevie still cared about things in general and her and Twyla were in classes together. Stevie pulls at them to bridge the gap between being wallflowers together at the massage circle and what she wants to do with Twyla back at her apartment. </p><p>“It’s been a while since we’ve been at one of Jake’s parties together,” Stevie cringes at the execution of what she’s doing. </p><p>Twyla laughed. “Oh my god, I forgot about Jake’s high school parties.”</p><p>“How could you forget about all the rounds of seven minutes in heaven?” Stevie teased. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Twyla bumped her shoulder against Stevie’s. They turned the corner and Stevie’s apartment was only two buildings up. “I think most of the people who I got paired with were very forgettable. Somehow, I always ended up with the short straw.”</p><p>“I think that if you had gotten paired with me you’d remember,” Stevie flirted. It wasn’t her smoothest work, but it was something.</p><p>“You’re awfully confident about that,” Twyla smiled at Stevie as they turned and walked up the steps to Stevie’s building. </p><p>“I am very confident about my capabilities,” Stevie said. She pulled the door to the building open and held the door open for Twyla. </p><p>“And about your capabilities at 16?” Twyla teased. </p><p>“Compared to other 16 year olds, yeah,” Stevie led Twyla up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. “Although Jake’s parties now are much more fun.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll actually participate next time,” Twyla shrugged. “I just got a little shy with all the people.”</p><p>Stevie hummed as they walked up the stairs. </p><p>“There was the one time Mutt and I had a threesome with a friend of his. She was super nice and I felt comfortable, but it’s a big jump to go from two other people to 12 other people,” Twyla shrugged. Stevie paused and had to remind herself to keep moving. </p><p>“So it wasn’t just because there were women there,” Stevie just had to make sure. She heard the rumors in high school, but it never hurts to double check. </p><p>“Oh no, I don’t really care about gender,” Twyla paused on the landing. “Wait, did you not invite me here for sex?”</p><p>“What? Of course I did,” Stevie paused next to her. “I just figured it was a good idea to make sure that you were also here for sex.”</p><p>“So we’re on the same page?” Twyla asked. </p><p>“Yes,” Stevie nodded at the stairs. “Come on, there’s one more flight of stairs.”</p><p>Stevie opened the door to her apartment, and it’s not until Twyla has stepped into the apartment that Stevie realized she hasn’t <em> cleaned </em>in a while. She rushed past Twyla to grab the cups that she knows are on her dining table to place them in the sink.</p><p>At least she pulled the covers back after she got out of bed that morning. </p><p>“I like your apartment,” Twyla said as she turned around slowly. “I love the Sara MacLachlan poster.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Stevie watched as Twyla shrugged her jacket off. “Can I get you anything to drink?”</p><p>“Oh,” Twyla hung up her jacket. “Maybe just a glass of water?”</p><p>Stevie reached to grab two cups from the cupboard. When she turned back towards Twyla after filling them with tap water, Twyla was close and leaning against the counter. She took both glasses of water from Stevie’s hands and placed them on the counter.</p><p>“Come here,” Twyla held at a hand. Stevie took it and let herself be pulled towards Twyla. </p><p>Her head tilted down just slightly at the pressure of Twyla’s fingers on her jaw and she stepped into Twyla’s space and then they were kissing. </p><p>Stevie thought briefly about making a joke about the water, but Twyla pulled her closer until she had backed herself up against the counter. Whatever joke she had, died on her tongue when Twyla licked into her mouth. </p><p>She hadn’t been expecting the confidence with which Twyla pulled her close, but it made sense. Twyla pushed at the lapels of Stevie’s leather jacket, and Stevie shifted under the touch until the jacket fell off her shoulders and down her arms. </p><p>“What do you like?” Stevie asked as she trailed a hand down Twyla’s side and hiked up the skirt of her dress. </p><p>“I like a lot of things,” Twyla pulled at Stevie’s shirt.</p><p>“How can I make you come?” Stevie amended her question. Her fingers twisted in the scalloped hem and she pulled at the blue fabric. </p><p>“Oh,” Twyla let go of Stevie’s shirt to brush her hair off her shoulders. “Since you’re taking the time to ask. I actually have a hard time reaching orgasm, so don’t take it personally if I don’t. But I do love foreplay.”</p><p>“Foreplay it is,” Stevie ran her fingernails gently up Twyla’s thigh. “Music?”</p><p>“Music? Sure,” Twyla raised her eyebrows. </p><p>If she wanted foreplay, Stevie would give her foreplay. Stevie’s learned a lot about setting the mood since she was 16 and kissing people in closets. Most of it has been since she’s met David and has been forced to listen to his rants about the inadequate lighting in Patrick’s room at Ray’s and what those types of shadows did to the human body.</p><p>She’s going to show Twyla a good time. </p><p>“Wanna make yourself comfortable?” Stevie tilted her head towards her bed. </p><p>Twyla tilted her face up for a chaste kiss before she slipped past Stevie. She watched as Twyla sat on the foot of the bed and pulled at her shoelaces. Stevie pulled out her phone and turned on her bluetooth speakers. She was feeling the woodsy sounds of Hozier. By the humming coming from the bed as Work Song came on, Stevie felt it was a safe judgement.</p><p>The lighting was next and when she was finished, Twyla was bathed in soft, warm lighting. Stevie toed off her Chucks, leaving them tucked in next to her sofa. </p><p>“I like the ambience,” Twyla smiled at Stevie. She leaned back on her hands, legs crossed at the ankles. </p><p>“Why haven’t we done this before?” Stevie asked as she pulled off her socks and began to unzip and push down her jeans. </p><p>Twyla shrugged, but her eyes were glued to where Stevie was pulling her jeans off her ankles. Stevie smirked at her. “It just never came up.”</p><p>“Better late than never,” Stevie murmured as she walked closer to Twyla until she was leaning in close and kissing her as she pushed her back fully onto the bed. </p><p>Twyla’s hands were cold on Stevie’s skin and she shivered as they slipped into the waist of Stevie’s panties and then up, so slowly, up Stevie’s back, underneath her loose white shirt until they fiddled with the band of Stevie’s bra. </p><p>Stevie lowered herself completely onto Twyla and tangled a hand in Twyla’s hair where it was fanned above her. </p><p>“Want to–” Twyla gasped when Stevie pulled her head back so she could nip at Twyla’s neck. Twyla cleared her throat and continued. “Can I take off your shirt?”</p><p>“Yes,” Stevie hissed as she pushed herself up off of Twyla and sat next to where Twyla was laying down. </p><p>Stevie loved this part, when someone peeled her clothes off and marveled at her body as her shirt slipped over her head and her hair fell from the hole in the fabric until it fanned over her shoulders. She felt powerful like this. </p><p>And she felt powerful when Twyla’s fingers trailed over the edge of the cups of her bra and Twyla looked up with wonder in her eyes. She bit her lip and slipped off the bed until she was standing at the foot of it. Stevie backed up until she was leaning against her headboard and watching Twyla. </p><p>Twyla pulled at the bow of the belt around her waist. It fell to the floor and Stevie held out a hand to beckon her back. Twyla straddled Stevie’s thighs; Stevie’s hands trailed over Twyla’s soft skin, up her legs until the fabric bunched with the movement. </p><p>“Can I?” Stevie asked, the fabric tight in her hands. </p><p>“Please,” Twyla breathed. She raised her hands as Stevie lifted the fabric up and over Twyla’s arms and head. </p><p>“Wow,” Stevie’s never had a good filter, but she can’t be embarrassed when that’s her response to all of Twyla’s freckled skin. Stevie ran her hand along Twyla’s side. Her skin was soft in a way that Stevie will never be able to achieve, and she wanted to get her mouth on it. </p><p>“We need,” Twyla reached behind herself and Stevie reached up to help as her bra slipped down and Stevie pulled it off her arms. She threw it onto the floor, and her brain scrambled to catch up as Twyla shifted off of her and she watched as Twyla pushed at the sides of her panties and they slipped down her thighs and off her legs. “Can I take the rest of your clothes off? Please?”</p><p>“Yes,” Stevie groaned. </p><p>Twyla’s hands were sure as she pulled at Stevie’s underwear. Stevie lifted her lips and as soon as she was settled back on the bed, Twyla settled in next to her. She hooked a hand around the back of Stevie’s knee and pulled until Stevie was half on top of her.</p><p>That was—Stevie shifted up to kiss her. She needed to get her mouth back on her and she gasped as Twyla’s hands trailed around her side, up her back, slipped beneath the clasp of her bra. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Stevie murmured as she pushed herself up so Twyla could finish pulling the garment from Stevie’s body. As soon as it hit the ground, Stevie was back in Twyla’s space as she crowded in close. “That was hot.”</p><p>Twyla beamed at her, and Stevie had to kiss her again. And again, until Twyla dug her fingers into Stevie’s side and held her against her body, and Stevie’s lips were swollen from Twyla’s teeth. </p><p>“Twyla,” Stevie whispered as she ran a hand up Twyla’s stomach to thumb at the underside of Twyla’s breast. </p><p>“Stevie,” Twyla parroted back at her. “Ready?” She asked with a wide smile. </p><p>“For?” Stevie raised her eyebrows at the woman beneath her. </p><p>Twyla just grinned and shifted beneath Stevie, who was confused until she was on her back and Twyla looked down at her. She didn’t have time to think about it before Twyla was kissing her.</p><p>Stevie lost track of her hands as they travelled up and over Twyla’s body, along freckled skin that she was too lost in her pleasure to focus on. Twyla’s hands were in Stevie’s hair, cupped along her jaw, tickling at the underside of her arm. She was surrounded by her, and she felt something shift in her when Twyla’s thigh settled between her own.</p><p>“Twyla,” Stevie gasped when Twyla dipped down and peppered kisses along Stevie’s shoulder, down her arm and then over to the skin of her breast. She knotted a hand in Twyla’s hair when Twyla looked up at her with her wide eyes and slowly, <em> slowly </em>licked a path up the underside of her breast and over her nipple. </p><p>“Yes,” Stevie hissed. She let out a groan as Twyla pinched at her other nipple, and she pushed Twyla’s head against her breast. “Please.”</p><p>She hitched a leg over Twyla’s hip as she grabbed onto Twyla’s shoulder. Her teeth scraped over Stevie’s nipple—<em> fuck, </em>Twyla’s mouth was magical as it worked its way over Stevie’s body. Twyla was all over her and Stevie was on fire everywhere they were touching. </p><p>
  <em> Why hadn’t this happened before? </em>
</p><p>Stevie pulled Twyla back up to kiss her. She was overcome with desire as she snaked a hand between them and thumb at Twyla’s nipple where it was pebbled against Stevie. </p><p>“How can I make you feel good?” Twyla murmured. Her hand skirted along Stevie’s side, down over the curve of her hip, her thigh, until her fingers trailed gently up the inside of Stevie’s thighs. “I want to make you feel good.”</p><p>“Fuck, touch me,” Stevie gasped. Twyla’s fingers tickled at Stevie’s pelvis and she let her leg fall to the bed. </p><p>She was all keyed up, but grabbed at Twyla before she could move too far away. </p><p>“Keep kissing me,” Stevie said. </p><p>“Okay,” Twyla whispered. She was still smiling and Stevie moaned as Twyla’s tentative fingers slipped between her legs. They teased her as they raked through the trimmed hair to tease along her labia. “Tell me what you need.”</p><p>Stevie kissed her in response and gasped against Twyla’s lips when her fingertips ghosted over her clit. </p><p>“<em> Fuck,” </em> Stevie pressed a kiss to Twyla’s sweaty temple. “Go just a little to the side…”</p><p>“Like this?” Twyla asked as she flicked a finger just slightly off center. </p><p>“Yes!” Stevie closed her eyes as she threw her head back into the pillow. Twyla trailed kisses along her jaw. Stevie was... <em> fuck. </em>“Feels so good.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Twyla’s hand shifted. “How do you feel about penetration?”</p><p>“So good,” Stevie whimpered. Twyla’s fingers teased her. “I like feeling full.”</p><p>“I can do that for you,” Twyla pressed a kiss to the side of Stevie’s mouth. </p><p>“Fuck,” Stevie hitched a leg up, back over Twyla’s hips where she was still hovering above her. She tightened her grip in Twyla’s hair as she slipped a finger into Stevie. “More.”</p><p>She snaked her own hand down to tease her clit as Twyla slipped another finger into her. </p><p>“Another,” Stevie groaned. She’d been ready for this, had spent all day anticipating the sex she knew she was going to have tonight. And she knew she wasn’t going to last long. Not with Twyla’s fingers in her, and her breath against her neck. Her <em> body </em>against Stevie’s. </p><p>It’s not a dozen people writhing together on a surface, but it’s better and Stevie already wants to fuck Twyla again. </p><p>“Stevie,” Twyla pressed her face into the side of Stevie’s neck. There was a third finger and Stevie felt <em> good </em> with Twyla’s fingers in her, and her own fingers sliding along her clit. She was hot and overwhelmed by the heat of Twyla’s breath where she was panting against her. Stevie was wet and stretched around Twyla’s fingers and she was so close. <em> So fucking close.  </em></p><p>It was slightly embarrassing, how affected Stevie was by Twyla’s murmurs, by Twyla asking her to come, telling her she was <em> beautiful </em>and thanking Stevie for letting Twyla see her like this. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Stevie gasped. Twyla pushed herself up off of Stevie. Stevie watched with wide eyes as Twyla looked her over.</p><p>“What else do you need?” Twyla asked. Her free hand was on Stevie’s breast, fingers tight on Stevie’s nipple. </p><p>Stevie loved it. “Nothing. So good. Gonna come.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Stevie closed her eyes and nodded at Twyla’s question. </p><p>Her breath hitched and she shuddered through her orgasm. Twyla’s thumb nudged Stevie’s fingers from her clit and she worked Stevie through it until Stevie grasped at Twyla’s wrist and pushed her hand away from her body. </p><p>She was still shaking when Twyla kissed her. She whined as Twyla’s hands squeezed at her, pulled her close. A hand snaked back down Stevie’s front and Stevie pushed it away with a laugh. </p><p>“Can I eat you out?” Stevie whispered as she braced herself and then moved so she could push Twyla into the bed. </p><p>“Yeah?” Twyla’s eyes were wide as she looked up at her. Stevie raised her eyebrows at her as Twyla’s eyes zig-zagged over her face. “The answer is yes, but you can stop as soon as you get tired.”</p><p>“Okay, you can tell me to stop at any time,” Stevie kissed her softly. Just once before she smiled at her and moved down the bed, as gracefully as she could after an orgasm that left her weak. “Just want to make you feel good.”</p><p>“You will.” Twyla wiggled on the bed and Stevie settled between her legs once Twyla was comfortable. “It’s about the journey.” She sounded uncertain and Stevie turned her head so she could rub the tip of her nose against the inside of Twyla’s thigh. </p><p>“It’s going to be one hell of a journey,” Stevie agreed. She ran a finger through Twyla’s trimmed pubic hair and along her labia where she could already feel how wet Twyla was. Twyla’s breath audibly hitched and Stevie smiled as she pressed a kiss to Twyla’s thigh. “Now, just relax. If you come you come, if not, I just want you to feel good.”</p><p>“Stevie,” Twyla hissed when she put more pressure on her finger and she slipped past Twyla’s labia into the wet heat of her. </p><p>“Yeah?” Stevie asked. She wasn’t sure what she was referencing herself, but <em> yeah </em>worked in many different scenarios. </p><p>“Yes,” Twyla moaned as Stevie’s finger slipped up and <em>there it was. </em>Everyone was different and Stevie liked taking a second to orient herself before she really got started. </p><p>Stevie ran her tongue along Twyla gently, just enough to ease them both into the moment, and Twyla sighed above her. Her lower belly rippled as Twyla moved, and Stevie watched her melt into the bed as Stevie spread her labia with her fingers and ran her tongue up along her vulva. </p><p>“Feels good,” Twyla whispered. Stevie dug her free hand into Twyla’s side, where she could reach while still using that arm to prop herself up enough to be comfortable. </p><p>She loved using her mouth, especially when vaginas were involved. Her fingers always got tired, her forearm got sore quickly, and she always had to push herself to <em> not stop </em> when someone was begging her not to, even though her hand and arm was <em> on fire </em>and she needed a break. </p><p>But her mouth? Her tongue? Between licking, sucking and soft kisses (and bites for certain people), Stevie never got tired of it. Never got tired of the smell of sex invading her senses, or the way the tip of her nose would accidentally rub against someone’s clit and it would sent a jolt up their spine. </p><p>A hand pressed against the top of Stevie’s head, tangled in her hair and Stevie followed Twyla’s lead as she nudged Stevie around, led her tongue where she wanted it. </p><p>Stevie could feel the wet on her chin, teasing at her neck as she ate Twyla out. Her tongue dipped lower, teased at Twyla’s vagina and when she licked a broad stripe up Twyla, there was <em> more </em>and Twyla was officially the wettest person Stevie had ever eaten out. </p><p>She loved it. </p><p>She wanted more of it. She moaned against Twyla’s clit when Twyla yanked on her hair, so sudden and sharp. Twyla’s hips moved against Stevie’s mouth and she held still, kept her tongue solid and strong so Twyla could move where she wanted it now. </p><p>Stevie tried to pull back, but Twyla held her still for a second before she let go with an apology. Stevie shook her head. </p><p>“Hold on,” Stevie laid alongside Twyla and kissed her messily. Twyla moaned and Stevie gasped when Twyla’s lips slid along her jaw and licked up her damp neck. “Sit on my face.” Stevie gasped out. </p><p>“Yes, that’s… yeah,” Twyla didn’t hesitate when she sat up, threw a leg over Stevie and hovered, right above Stevie’s mouth. </p><p>Stevie pulled her down until she could lick at her again, suck lightly in different places until Twyla moaned and she could put a bit more pressure on those spots. </p><p>Twyla was loud above her as her hips shifted and she chased the pleasure that she could. Stevie couldn’t focus on anything besides the swell of Twyla’s breasts and where Twyla was pinching at one of her nipples. </p><p>Stevie closed her eyes against it all, the sensory overload that had her moaning and itching to touch herself. That would come later. Now was for making sure Twyla felt good. </p><p>Twyla sunk deeper into her position. She was more firmly seated against Stevie’s mouth and Stevie did what she could in this new position. </p><p>“Fuck, Stevie,” Twyla moaned as she ground her hips against Stevie’s mouth. “You feel so good.”</p><p>Stevie moaned underneath her as she tilted her head back to catch her breath. She could feel the ghost of a shiver as Stevie’s hands slid against the back of Twyla’s thighs. She shuffled her knees together, lifting her body off of Stevie. Her knees had slid further apart in the throw of pleasure. </p><p>“Come back,” Stevie begged as her hands slid up, wrapped around the top of Twyla’s thighs and pulled her back down so Twyla’s dripping center was against her mouth. “Let me taste you.”</p><p>“You have been,” Twyla whimpered when Stevie licked at her, nose nudging against her as she moved. </p><p>“More,” Stevie murmured as she dug her fingers into Twyla’s skin. </p><p>“You’re so good, Stevie,” Twyla gasped out. Her hands were in Stevie’s hair and her scalp tingled where Twyla’s nails scraped against her. </p><p>Stevie held her tongue steady as Twyla’s hips rocked slightly, then more. She didn’t want this to stop, wanted to keep listening to Twyla moaning and gasping when Stevie sucked lightly on her labia, her clit, and then snuck a finger to tease her as well. </p><p>“No penetration,” Twyla gasped and Stevie moved her finger up immediately where she put pressure on the side of Twyla’s clit. “Fuck, yes.”</p><p>Stevie let out an embarrassing sound when Twyla’s fingers joined Stevie’s and they slipped against each other as Twyla dripped onto Stevie’s tongue. </p><p>She whined when Twyla moved back. Her movements were clumsy as she settled into Stevie’s side, her leg still draped over Stevie’s.</p><p>Twyla’s fingers grasped at Stevie’s chin, hard so she could actually pull Stevie to face her, rather than her fingers just slipping through the mess she had made on Stevie’s face. </p><p>Stevie accepted the kiss hungrily, let Twyla lick into her mouth as she reached down to touch herself. Again. </p><p>The second orgasm was not as all-consuming as the first one. But Twyla held Stevie close as Stevie cried through it. </p><p>“You had enough orgasms for the two of us,” Twyla giggled when Stevie opened her eyes to look at her. </p><p>“When can I touch you again?” Stevie asked instead of giving any other, maybe more appropriate response.</p><p>“Later,” Twyla whispered, eyes bright. “Are you looking for a specific time?”</p><p>“Yes,” Stevie answered seriously. There was no joking about doing all that again. </p><p>“Forty minutes?” Twyla shrugged. “Maybe thirty?”</p><p>Stevie peered over Twyla’s shoulder to look at the alarm clock on her bedside table. “Okay.”</p><p>“First,” Twyla rolled off the bed with a flirty smile. “It that water you distracted me from earlier.”</p><p>Stevie rolled her eyes, but accepted the glass that Twyla handed her. </p><p>“Drink up!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>